New Sheets
by sirstriderb
Summary: When a dinner date gets unexpectedly cancelled, Rose and Kanaya get it on in the bedroom


Hi! This is my first smutty fic that I have written. It's far from perfect, so reviews are really appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I don't any of the characters, they rightfully belong to Amdrew Hussie.

WARNING: This fic cntains a lot of smut.

"So, where are you two ladies lovely dates?"

"We are each others dates," Kanaya said coldly, glaring at the waiter.

"But, you are, well, female!"

"Lesbians exist," Rose butted in, as she stood up and left the restaurant and headed for the car, Kanaya quickly following.

"That wasn't exactly how I planned our date would go," Rose said, sticking her car keys into the ignition.

"Well, looks like instant noodles again," Rose said, walking into the kitchen. Kanaya followed her, putting down the garage door. "You look stunning darling," Kanaya said, walking closer to her.

"You do too sweetie," Rose replied, pulling her in for a kiss. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yes, I'm aware," she smiled, pulling her into a hug. She was so beautiful. The near white hair, headband, her face, body, everything. Kanaya let her hands slip down Rose's back, closer and closer to her ass and slowly up her shirt. Her touch sent shivers up and down Rose's spine, through her skin and all over her body. Kanaya gently unhooked her bra and pulled it off from under her shirt. Rose pulled Kanaya in closer, leading her in towards their bedroom. "Do you want to continue?" Rose asked. Kanaya nodded, as Rose pinned her down onto the bed.

Rose undid the ribbon from around her waist, and slipped her hands down her sides, making her tingle. Rose pulled off Kanaya's shirt as gently as possible, exposing her breasts in her black bra. She continued and pulled off her own, exposing her bare breasts, before she laid down on top of Kanaya, wrapping her legs around hers. "If you want to stop, remember the safe word," Rose said. "Don't feel afraid to use it," she added stroking her horns. Kanaya's once grey cheeks flushed a deep green, growing deeper by the second. Rose gently rubbed the tips of her horns with both hands, gently massaging them in her fingertips, eliciting a moan from Kanaya. She applied more pressure to her horns, speeding up the tiniest bit. Kanaya was writhing slightly underneath her; Rose could feel her back arching slightly underneath her. Kanaya trailed her fingers down her back and stopped at her ass. She gently squeezed through Rose's skirt, before pulling it down. Rose moved her legs, so Kanaya could take off her skirt completely, leaving her in only her panties. She threw it onto the floor, on top of their shirts. Rose stopped rubbing her horns, so she could undo her skirt and add it to the clothes pile. Kanaya's bra and Rose's panties also made it into the pile.

Kanaya rolled them over, so Rose was now underneath. "My turn," she giggled, as her tentabulge emerged. The bulges weren't so much of a big deal anymore. Rose got a bit of a shock the first time, though Kanaya was also shocked by Rose's parts. Kanaya gently kissed Rose's black lips, as her bulge gently rubbed over Rose's clit. Rose moaned through Kanaya's tongue. Her bulge rubbed up and down her, as she ran her hands down her sides. Rose was wet, and the sheets were absorbing all of it. There were already some fresh green stains there. Kanaya pressed her lips back against Rose's, tongues colliding, only breaking for snippets of breath. "Are you ready Rose?" Kanaya asked breaking their kiss. Rose nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. She braced herself, preparing for the bulge. She felt it circling around her entrance, before gently pushing inside her. Rose moaned, as the bulge pushed further, pulsing, throbbing inside of her. Rose nodded, signalling to Kanaya to continue. She began thrusting, in and out. In and out. Slowly at fi

rst, before speeding up a little after feeling Rose arch underneath her. "More," she mumbled, slamming her hips to Kanaya's rhythm, going harder, faster. Rose shuddered, running her fingers down Kanaya's back, towards her nook. Kanaya signalled the go ahead, before Rose gently rubbed the surrounding grey skin, before gently pressing in a finger. Kanaya moaned loudly, squirting a tiny bit of dark green fluid, letting it leak from Rose. Rose gently pushed a second finger in her, making her moan even more. She pushed into Rose as hard as possible, eliciting even more moans. "B... Bucket..." Rose said through groans. "Too... Too late," she panted as she climaxed, Kanaya pulling out and moaning a few seconds after.

"I think we need new sheets," Kanaya said, looking at the sticky mess.

"Doesn't matter," Rose said, as she curled into Kanaya. "Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
